Abnormal rhythms generally referred to as arrhythmia can occur in the heart. Cardiac arrhythmias develop when abnormal conduction in the myocardial tissue modifies the typical heartbeat pattern. Radio frequency (“RF”) catheter ablation can be used to form lesions that interrupt the mechanism of abnormal conduction to terminate certain arrhythmias.